Metal tying wire products are useful in many building and packaging applications and specifically in industrial building and packaging applications. Tying wires are useful in securing reinforcing rods or bars, such as rebar, during the construction of structures and for packaging goods that need protection against corrosion, salt, or abrasives.
Tie wires are known to unwind after they are twisted in place to secure or support items. To overcome this, tie wires are commonly twisted 4 or more times to create a more secure tie. Currently known tie wires are also very slippery when wet, which make them more difficult to handle and install during inclement conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tie wire product that prevents slippage, increases knot strength with fewer twists, and reduces installation time. It is another object to provide a safe tie wire that protects against corrosion, salt, and abrasives. Particular objects and advantages of the textured tie wires will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.